Ambiguity
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Despite the titles he had, Akashi Seijuuro was really just a man. / Drabble collection, chapter 2: AkaKise, Midorima ft. AkaKise, AkaFem!Kise / Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Akashi Seijuuro has his own way of thinking. Having two personalities in one body, his way is quite unfamiliar.

 _a/n: It is rewritten of my random drabble in ig lol_

* * *

 **Akashi x Kise**

Contrary to popular belief, he did feel and know the taste of emotions. If anything, he chose to not make it a show, misleading the mass to think of him as a feeling-less being. Not that he disliked that knowledge, he praised himself for it. The composure was all he should manage, and so a poker face of the tyrant was his choice to be remembered as. That he got the title of Emperor from Hell and many people feared his presence, he can't help but entertain himself with it.

He was absolute, he was the winner of all, he was the greatness and he was everything people wished to become.

He was just not who he wished to be, ironically.

Akashi Seijuuro was simply the doll of his father's string, some commented. He put no glance for those indecent mouths. It was something from people who knew a little and spoke too many. He wasn't going to disgrace himself by joining in and exposing his personal life. He did know it though, the whispers lingered behind his back, yet again it never became his concern. He only did what's proper. The inappropriate wasn't exist for him to do.

When it got too much to handle, he was quite glad to have basketball and a specific blonde to tame the hurricane living his head. The sound of their shoes dancing with the sound of bouncing orange ball, it filled the field. It embraced the worries surging his chest, and healed the sour on the tip of his tongue so effectively that he could find himself smiling. Even though, it's never as physical as the smile curving on Ryouta's lips. "Akashicchi!" A bright smile from the lips uttering his name so differently (it can be his hallucination, but he never had the pleasure of day-dreaming), he liked the way his name being said that way. Because it was Ryouta, because his favorite serenade was Ryouta's voice, and his favorite sun was his beaming smile.

Life was never easy, but few things, like Ryouta's smile, made it worth, surely.

.

.

 **Bokushi-Oreshi**

He despised lies as extreme as he did know that his word was an absolute being of future reality. Yet, there was the paradox when his head told him white suffocating lies to keep the other one deep in his slumber. The flickers which he hid when their conscious met on the mirror through the reflection, he wasn't going to tell the truth or let the world knew of it. It had no tolerance, it cannot be spoken out. He wasn't going to admit it himself, of what and why he was there now instead of him. It was secrecy and shame to the pride they both shared.

And so, as the crystal clear dripped down from the corner, barely inviting any reaction on his own, he said nothing. He stared quietly in the mirror and watched two bright color of his iris. Then, he closed his eyes. His cheek was wet but it impacted nothing.

"It's for the best." His voice came calm and manageable, the coolness of a leader and ruler. The words were trapped deep in voice which made a lot of people shivering in their unknowing.

In his inner, he can see his resemblance tucked under an imaginary blanket, resting in the embrace of victory he achieved. For _him_ , and for himself, he remained the quietness until a call from the outside calling him. Once again, he stared to his reflection.

Being wicked and hateful was his only way to protect.

.

.

 **Akashi x Kise**

It didn't concern him when Daiki and Ryouta changed from a mere friend to somehow, a tiny bit higher than a friend. The flirt was visible enough that he and the rest of members raised a brow and shrugged. For him, the upcoming tournament was priority, as long as those two gave no troubles to his work or their victory he would leave them be. Such kind of thing was too shallow to be one of his concerns.

Yet, it was not until he caught the blonde unguardedly sleeping in the class after the last bell ringing. The school truly quite sent the dullness vibrant of ghostly high school. Teiko was an old school, after all; he had often heard rumors about inhuman _things_ around the corner of school or toilet. A meeting ago, he was trapped behind the desk. Now here he was to find Ryouta slept so vulnerably that it tingled annoyingly to his appearantly-still-feeling heart, since the drained was sure to cling his face without fail. He was trapped again, but for a different reason (which he will realize to be appealing in the future). He stood beside the chair as if a witch froze him. Ryouta seemed to be exhausted and nonetheless he was beautifully captivating. The strands of yellow shone in soft golden hue, the sound of his breath was like the sound of airy breeze. It took his breath away, and he can't take his eyes away from him since then.

So, it was absolutely not an act of a spur-moment when he walked in and pushed Daiki's face away as that tan boy leaned too close to Ryouta's face. Even though, it had nothing to do with any prediction settled in mind, he knew what he did. The moment their lips pressed in union and their eyes locked together. The sheer for witnessing the scarlet brush on Ryouta's cheek was delightful. And the smooth of Ryouta's lips against his, it was soft and warm, quite a toxic to make him addicted.

He won't ever let anyone but him taste it.

"You're mine. That is an absolute order."

Daiki's protest berely caught by his ears, his focus was scrutinized to Ryouta. A meek smile replied him, and it was returned with a sly smile. Their lips once again met, longer and deeper.

Akashi Seijuuro always got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Despite the titles he had, Akashi Seijuuro was really just a man.

a/n: it's truly random, enjoy!

* * *

 **Akashi x Kise**

He was what people described as fear. Intimidating, absolute, precise, and blood color living his figure. The Emperor from Hell, The Tyrant, The Son of The Lucifer, Walking Statue, Red Devil, Mr Perfectionist, The Absolute, The Hell Conqueror. In general, those spoke for the fear implied to his sole being. Akashi Seijuuro wasn't flinched when he found people gazing their eyes away to avoid his attention. It was a popular image people knew him to be, and so Akashi just played along with the story set. The evil among all, he was. He simply glanced, and knew. He didn't care how people regarded him as. Besides, it was quite comforting since there was fewer problems come upon for his title did most of the work to scare unnecessary crowd.

The title addressed to him was not that bad.

Yet, at the very end of his day, when all the responsibility weighted his shoulder was closed behind the door of his office, he was just like any other man living in this world.

"Akashicchi! Welcome home! How's your day?" A high pitched voice lulled his ear as soon as the first step was placed on the floor. He looked ahead, finding a blond smiling widely as a welcome.

He was simply a man.

When his lover smiled so lovingly, he did smile and leaned a chaste kiss to his cheek. Feeling the sheer of delight slipped to his chest, he wrapped an arm around the latter waist. His ruby was hidden from a brief moment as his lips moved to capture his lover's in a sweet kiss.

Despite the titles he had, Akashi Seijuuro was really just a man. When Kise Ryouta was in his embrace and they spent a good night for two, he told him love words and laced their bodies, sharing warmth and stories of their days. As simple as anybody might have it.

There wasn't The Emperor, or The Offspring of Lucifer. It's just Akashi Seijuuro, a man who chuckled over Kise's silliness and kissed him goodnight as they fell asleep.

.

.

 **Midorima ft. Akashi x Kise**

The green haired boy wasn't a good vice-captain for nothing, he was in charge of pulling back the red haired captain into the right track of being a captain. Indeed. That's his main job for his sense was praised most compared to the six others who had less brain than him.

For some people, it did sound strange. How came Akashi Seijuuro ever lost in track of being a captain?

Little did anyone know, Mr Right Akashi, who always had his way with perfection and victory, was a hungry hunter seeking for a prey deep down inside. His prey, it is no other than the _happy-go-lucky_ Kise Ryouta.

Today wasn't so special for him when Akashi's absent got noticed by their coach. So, there was the vice-captain in the middle of the long corridor to find the red-haired captain. He checked every empty class in case Akashi being a shougi maniac again and got to catch up with whatever plan he had in mind.

His hand was on the handle of the 15th door now, and he was going to open-

"Ahhh-" nope, he paused in the middle. Eyes widened hyperbolically as he fixed his position glass.

He knew that voice. Out of curiosity, he pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"Good boy, Ryouta. Look how slutty you are."

 _Well._

Midorima leaned away from the door almost too quick, being good wasn't always right.

Being a bad vice-captain was beneficial at _times_.

He wouldn't sacrifice a day more of living.

He wasn't going to do anything.

Just let that captain did whatever in his mind. Midorima assured himself for the best. Keeping his ear and head pure and far from being tainted was the important one.

 _Right_. It was just hallucination. His brain must play trick on him.

A loud moan ringed his ear behind the closed door.

The green haired vice-captain bang his head to the wall near-by.

The heck with the captain and whatever thing he did inside there.

.

.

 **Akashi(Oreshi) x Fem!Kise**

When he heard the quote saying, 'behind every great man there is a woman rolling his eyes', Akashi couldn't help but to raise a brow. It was quite funny and ironic.

Well, for his case, 'behind a great man there is a woman pouting for life'. He sighed watching his wife mussing about something under her breath. Her voice was a quite quick whisper that his ear barely caught. Cheek puffed, lips jutted and arms crossed, she looked each inch of a sulky princess in Disney cinema. Let's not forget how her lips sealed to a line.

They shared no words so far even after he asked for what could be so wrong.

Akashi couldn't find a reasonable answer for this.

Imagine it, he got a cold shoulder welcome greeting with no reason when two hours ago before she was being a chitty bird and talking all nonsense with hype. _Unbelievable._

"Ryou, speak." He said, serious face met sulky face.

Ryouko is a pouty master, Akashi reminded himself. And this, what is there behind a great man like him, he added inwardly, doing a bit scoffing. Loosening the tie around neck, he looked straight to the woman who avoided his eye-contact now.

He sighed once again and stood, walking to his wife and kneeling on one knee as a King did to charm his queen. This nonsensical scene shouldn't go overboard, he thought as he took the latter's hand on his hold just gently and planted an endearing kiss to their wedding ring.

"What's wrong?" his voice softened, wearing the caring look which he knew well to melt his wife's heart.

It did splendidly.

Ryouko tucked the falling strand near the corner of her eyes behind ear. "You come late…" she mumbled in a pure annoyance. Then she averted her gaze to the red-haired man kneeling before her. "Seicchi is very late today."

There the sulking was alive in her voice. Akashi sometime wondered how he can be very patient with this.

"There is an accident in the office-"

"You promise for today!"

Her eyes were glassy. Those light brown orbs looked sad. He took her hand and landed kisses to her palm and wrist. "I'm here now." His voice shooting, his finger caressed the white cheek of his wife just gently.

"I want to surprise you, it is not surprise at all now," she puffed her cheek even more.

Akashi didn't know if he wanted to laugh or feel sorry to make his wife sulky. This woman was fatedly a beauty and a cutie.

"I will still get surprised," his voice was velvet and spoiling. The young president settled beside his beloved. He stroked her hair tenderly, tangling his fingers in between her soft locks.

Ryouko fiddled her finger her night gown, red tint brushed her cheeks suddenly. "I'm pregnant…"

He blinked once then twice, processing the current information with the mixed of bliss and a real surprised.

Ryouko hit his chest out of instinct as the silent treatment was given. "Seicchi, don't be quiet like that! Mou, are you unhappy with that? I- uh, Sei-,"

Well, he chuckled and locked her lips in his, hiding a smile that was too wide for a man like him. The corner of his lips literally ached in happiness and joy.

Let it be that behind his greatness was simply a pouty woman who was kinda moody and clingy and silly and whatever quality she had. There were only two things he concerned. His only love was Ryouko, and she was the source of his happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

He is just showing his territorial.

a/n: it's truly random, enjoy!

* * *

 **Akashi (Bokushi) x Kise**

He's red, as deep as blood, and as ambitious as it symbolizes. Yet, he's also the royal color of yellow, as cold as gold; as illuminating as Sun, as unreachable as it stands.

Then, a boy named Kise Ryouta appears in his life.

Then, there is a yellow color he hasn't known before. Illuminating, it is, but it's also tender and cheeky –bright; quite blinding.

That one is breathtaking and for a sec, his world is cramped into a single presence of a blond boy, talking so _nosy_ about whatever things entrance him _,_ whining over simple thing, and walking so lightly like he has no weight on shoulder.

It is totally absurd. The yellow of Kise is an ambiguous color that he never encounters before.

Nonetheless, he finds himself smiling to the view where Kise is smiling so widely under the red of blushing azure.

The new meaning of red _that_ he also discovers; red is the realization of deep desire to need someone so badly in life.

"Ryouta," he looks onto the taller boy. Their eyes meet, then, gradually… lips. A hand on cheek, above the bright pink on skin.

"You are mine."

.

.

.

 **Akashi x Kise x Kagami**

He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't.

People thought that it's likely impossible for him to get jealous over simple things.

However, as cliché as it seems, he did get jealous for a very simple thing.

It's just a friendly hug for a birthday present. Additional note, Kise Ryouta was a hug lover that would hug everyone if he thought that person worth it.

Yet, to see his boyfriend gave Kagami Taiga a tight hug and a bright smile and the latter fell to hide his embarrassment with the redden cheeks, Akashi was triggered to stab that Tiger right on the stomach.

Yet, he remembered that as an Akashi he should keep his façade straight. Therefore, he just stayed silent for as long as possible.

It lasted for another extra five minutes.

He didn't approve that view.

"Ryouta, get away from Taiga."

It was very effective.

The color of their face changed in the next second and Kagami Taiga literally turned into a scaredy cat behind his shadow's back.

Well, he's pleased to the view ahead. He pulled Kise by chin and whispered low to his ear. "You aren't allowed to hug anyone without my permission, _love_."

He kissed Kise's lips deep and firm, claiming it so passionately without caring much about their surroundings.

Well again, it wasn't that he got jealous. He just showed his territorial.

.

.

.

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but hngg can't think of more even if I want it ;; hope you enjoy this!


End file.
